Sound requires a medium for transmission. Speakers are one conventional method for transmitting sound. Every personal computer has a speaker of some kind in it. The designers of the first PCs provided rudimentary equipment for sound, as the then current applications did not require much sound output, if any. Previously, the most common kind of personal computer speaker was an object approximate 2.5 inches in diameter. Although the size was sufficient to make noise, it fell short on quality, range, and loudness.
Currently, computer applications frequently involve sounds for alerting or entertaining a computer user. Other sound applications include computer software for physically challenged individuals. Computer users are now also using computers for communicating with others in place of telephones, and using computers for video conferences. To really experience a PC, the added sensual dimension of sound is necessary. A multimedia PC extends the computer's capabilities of interacting with the world to include sound. Thus, it is important to have devices which can effectively provide speaker support for these applications.
Personal computers have been provided with small desktop speakers to support the above mentioned applications. Two speakers are sometimes provided for modern stereophonic sound. The speakers take the form of separate boxes which rest on a desk top. Alternatively, the speakers may be integral with a monitor of the computer system.
Many people in offices each have their own personal computer. These people use their computers to do work which may involve use of an internal speaker, or external speakers. However, offices commonly provide work space in the form of cubicle structures to maximize available office space. These structures are provided in close proximity to one another, with open air space near the ceiling area. Many personnel can be seated in a smaller amount of floor space, yet each person may have their own desk and computer space. Given the close proximity of the work spaces, sound easily travels from one cubicle to another. Sound generated by one person's computer may distract or annoy another person working at a nearby cubicle, particularly if frequent sounds are generated by the computer, or if a particular computer user requires sound intense software programs.
One solution to this problem is to provide earphones for the individual computer operator. Earphones operate similar to speakers. However, the output device is much smaller. The earphone is shaped to cover an ear, and provides sufficient output sound for only the user to hear when the device is placed proximate to the ear. As a result, a user seated in an adjacent cubicle is no longer disturbed by the noise generated to the output device.
To use the earphones, the operator connects the earphones by inserting the earphone plug into an audio output device which in many cases turns off or disables audio output from being sent to the speakers. For personal computers, the plug is located in a rear portion of the computer. When reaching toward this rear portion, the operator must fumble with the other cables and wires connecting other peripheral devices, such as the monitor, mouse, keyboard and the like, as well as the cord providing electricity to the computer. Since the operator must plug the earphone into the rear portion of the computer, the operator may not directly look at where the device is being inserted. As result, the operator may attempt to insert the plug into a hole not intended for this plug and cause damage to the computer.
Furthermore, finding the appropriate plug is time consuming and tedious. If an operator frequently changes between speakers and earphones, finding the plug in the rear portion can consume valuable working time. Also, if a telephone conversation was being held using a speaker, and the conversation suddenly becomes one not meant to be overheard by others, the operator would have no way to quickly switch to the earphone assembly. When the operator is finished using the earphones, the operator must again fumble with cables and wires located behind the device to unplug the earphones. Alternatively, an operator could wear the earphones all day long, but this impractical and uncomfortable to the operator.
Another approach is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,678 issued to Lenz on Sep. 1, 1992. Lenz teaches providing a headset which automatically turns on when placed on a users head. However, this type of headset yields many disadvantages. The headset is not able to be used in conjunction with other speakers. The switch of the headset only turns the headset on or off. The large, bulky headset is impractical for an office application as it appears unprofessional and would require a large amount of storage space during periods of non-use. The sizable ear muffs fully cover the such that the ears are sealed off from the environment, which reduces the hearing ability of a user.
Another solution is to provide a plug on the speakers into which the head phones are inserted. However, the user must still insert the plug into the speaker to use the head phones, and remove when switching to the speaker. The head phones could become displaced, and also require storage space on a desk or in a drawer.
Accordingly, what is needed is a way to facilitate switching from one type of speaker device to another. What is further needed is way to switch in a faster, more convenient manner.